Destino & Vanidad
by dime-chan
Summary: Fue entonces cuando ella llegó... teniendo compasión y dulzura hacía mi, por culpa de ella mis sosegados días en la escuela comenzaron a cambiar lentamente, pero en ese momento yo no tenía idea de la magnitud de estos…


** Destino & Vanidad**

by

Minako Love

* * *

Nuestro corazón tiene sus caprichos, todos y cada uno de ellos forman nuestro espíritu, nuestra vida, y nuestra muerte, todos y cada uno de ellos nos conducen hacía senderos de diferente índole, si supieran pues… los hombres el verdadero poder de una lágrima abría más caminos que páginas en esta historia. Muchos dicen que el destino es inexistente, su mente no forja tal concepto, que los objetos creados por el hombre para la suerte, no son más que meras baratijas humanas… si alguien me hubiera dicho esto antes, seguramente hubiera dejado de lado mi corazón inocente haciendo a un lado los milagros. En cambio fui creciendo en una burbuja de cristal, con un padre y una madre amorosa, una casa perfecta a orillas del mar, las olas que golpean la playa y el sol que se oculta bajo las aguas del mar esperando una nueva revolución.

Aquel día no fue muy diferente a los otros, el sol se oculto como todos los días al finalizar la tarde, matizando el amplio cielo azul, que al momento se torno rojizo, las olas chocaban con fuerza contra los arrecifes, la brisa salada cubría por completo cada centímetro de mi piel, mientras que las plantas de mis pies se deleitaban con el poco candor que quedaba en aquella noche. Aquella noche fue uno de esos días que marco mi vida, y que aún recuerdo muy bien.

-Takenouchi-san…- murmuro mi acompañante.-Takenouchi-san… estas despierta?.- indago, yo abrí lentamente mis dos grandes ojos color rubí.

- Izumi-kun… crees realmente en los milagros?.- mi joven acompañante se quedo por un momento en silencio, pensando quizás en mi repentina pregunta.

-Yo…- fue interrumpido por una repentina lluvia de estrellas, la cual atrajo nuestras miradas¿para que yo necesitaba esa respuesta?

Rápido! Rápido!, pidamos un deseo Izumi-kun!.- grite mientras yo misma cerraba los ojos y juntaba mis manos. Jamás supe cuál fue su deseo…. Ni el se entero del mió, lo cierto es que algunos meses después lo vi realizado… ¿pero a que costo?

-Deseo!.- pensé mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.- deseo encontrar a mi príncipe.- la lluvia fue fugaz, la luz que emanaban pronto se extinguió dando paso a la que parecía una oscura noche… creí en el destino después de esto… y me enoje conmigo misma por el deseo inútil que había pedido… aquella mañana encontraron el cuerpo de mi padre, sin vida… yerto, rompiéndose así mi corazón… solo yo comprendía aquel dolor punzante en mi pecho… para que negarlo?, jamás me he recuperado luego de esa experiencia… aún después de todos estos años derramo lagrimas sobre su tumba…

-Takenouchi-san…

Aunque mi perdida fue cruel y devastadora comprendí que la vida seguía un rumbo preestablecido… después de todo como ya he dicho, comencé a creer en el destino. Tenía a Izumi-kun a mi lado, pero aún así sentía un enorme vació… tanto que no cabía nada más dentro de el. Lleve una sonrisa incluso seis meses después…

-sora…- pronunció mi madre mientras me daba la espalda

Después de aquella plática no hubo nada bueno… nada bueno, al cambio estaba acercándose repentinamente, tras sentarse conmigo me comento su deseo de comenzar una nueva vida al lado de otro hombre… yo le sonreí dulcemente, esa era la forma de esconderle mis sentimientos.

-Que piensas de todo esto… hija?.- indago con débil voz

-Que piensas de todo esto… hija?.- indago con débil voz

Me platico con detalle sus nuevos planes de vida, de aquel hombre… aquel hombre de apellido Ishida, pude ver una luz en sus ojos… había vida de nuevo en ellos.

-Me alegro mucho mamá-

-Pero ahí algo más cariño…

-A que te refieres?.-

-Debemos irnos de esta casa, que solo nos trae viejos y dolorosos recuerdos

-Irnos?.-

-si… a tokio-

-Tokio?.-

A la única que traían viejos y dolorosos recuerdos era a ella… no a mi… ¿Cómo podría vivir lejos de mi amada Chiba?, lejos de este precioso mar que se orienta a Rusia, lejos de mi mejor amigo Izumi-kun… y más triste aún, apartada de la preciosa tumba de mi padre… sin embargo, sabiendo que dejaría todo lo que era algo en mi vida, partí lejos de Chiba, llevándome solo los recuerdos…

* * *

Un gran filósofo griego escribió… "no se puede ser y no ser algo al mismo tiempo y bajo el mismo aspecto", hoy claramente niego tal afirmación, las personas de esta época son algo que realmente no son… si platón hubiera vivido en nuestro tiempo sin lugar a duda abría cambiado de opinión al respecto. Nosotros aunque lo queremos realmente no lo decidimos, así pues dejamos nuestro pensamiento sin cumplir. Vivimos día tras día alimentándonos de materia inútil repitiendo esas experiencias¿para que? Solo para agradar a los demás, para saciarlos, para seguir el mismo estupido camino que todos los restante siguen, aquí todos hablan sobre cosas frente a los que me gustaría decir ¡Eso no tiene definitivamente nada que ver contigo! Lo dicen solo por que lo vieron en la TV. Pero yo hipócritamente sigo el camino predispuesto, al fin y al cabo que me queda ahora….

-Yamato-kun!.- gritó alguien mientras pasaba de largo uno de los salones.

-Que sucede?.- voltee repentinamente para mirarle.

-Keiko-san quiere que le ayudes después de clases en su proyecto.- expuso con voz femenina mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa.

-No ahí problema.. Dile que estaré a tiempo.

Todos me conocen únicamente como Ishida Yamato-kun, el chico cool de la escuela, el modelo a seguir por todos, un chico perfecto en todos sus sentidos… exterior e interiormente soy una persona diferente… todos creen conocerme, pero nadie sabe quien soy realmente.

-Yamato-kun quieres ir al cine después de la escuela?.- indago una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color miel

-Veré como ir, no me negaría siendo tu

-Entonces a la seis

-Esta bien!.- ella es Mimi Tachikawa… mi… mi "pareja" aunque realmente no lo es, los chicos de la escuela solo nos han empatado… pero yo no siento nada por ella… ella es simplemente linda y perfecta… pero no la quiero, no me gusta… ¿les cuento un secreto?, jamás me he enamorado de nadie…. Jamás…

Mi padre trabaja para una televisora importante en Tokio, por esta razón a veces suelen pasar días sin que lo vea… no esta mal… no me quejo… lo a hecho toda la vida… además tengo un pequeño hermano llamado Tekeru, del cuál cuido bastante… hace algunos años vivimos juntos la muerte de nuestra madre, desde entonces he procurado que no se sienta solo, quizás ahora le moleste pero en algún tiempo más aprenderá a apreciar esto. Todo estaba bien hasta hace algunos días, para ser exacto hace una semana, algo se nos interpuso… algo que cambiara drásticamente la vida de todos. Solo logro recordarme a mi mismo caminando por una de las avenidas más concurridas de Tokio, rodeado de gente desconocida, maldiciéndome a mi mismo por mi suerte, y maldiciendo muy dentro de mi a esa mujer que desconocía. Mi padre, después de 10 años de soltería había decidido reanudar sus relaciones sentimentales, con una mujer de apellido Takenouchi, que al igual que el había enviudado

Fue entonces cuando ella llegó, teniendo compasión y dulzura hacía mi, por culpa de ella mis sosegados días en la escuela comenzaron a cambiar lentamente, pero en ese momento yo no tenía idea de la magnitud de estos…

* * *

Mis notitas...: debido a las criticas k este fic ocasiono anteriormente decidi darle un ligero cambio a la trama y a la narración... quise que fuera una trama más sencilla, un tanto dramatica, odio-amor... y pues kien sabe k mas suceda... me inspire mucho en nobuta wo produce para personaje de yamato... si vieron. Pero no se preocupen, solo en el prologo... la historia tomara otro rumbo.. 


End file.
